ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins - Kioshi 1
Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:10 AM Yep Kioshi's in the local jail. He has power manacles attached to his hand, not only removing his powers, but his head would feel odd and unfocused from the E-zero field. A man in a dark bird costume comes into the jail. He stands there and examine Kioshi for a moment.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:14 AM Kioshi glances up at him when he walks in but doesn't look at him long. He's staring at his hands clenching and unclenching worrying about the others and hoping they got away Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:15 AM "You have quite the track record, kid." Raven says, unlike that time they'd met earlier during the arrest, he wasn't doing the 'hero' voice. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:16 AM Kioshi ignores him, like Mother taught him to Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:17 AM "You've gotten quite talented at it too." Raven laughs a little. "Remind me of someone."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:21 AM Kioshi's cat ears prick up a tad interested but otherwise he doesn't react Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:23 AM "You have no legal IDs, no finger print, no DNA records except from other crime scenes, CCTV visual identification software have picked nothing on you past a few months." Raven recitates. "All we know about you is that you're a syndicate chimera. Where did you escape from? A lab...? a fighting ring...? A sex slavery operation...?" Raven watches for any physical reaction to any of the words. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:25 AM Kioshi ever so slightly winces at the word sex Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:26 AM "Nothing to say?" Raven asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:29 AM Kioshi hesitates then shakes his head Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:31 AM Raven sighs. "You'll be happy to hear that considering your situation, the DA will offer you a plea deal; Four years probation, most likely at the chimera refuge. If you refuse it, it's a coin flip; Lockland until you come of age or as you aren't an american citizen, deportation." "Shame though, you,re talented, you could use those gifts for something better, make someone out of you." Raven says. "But clearly, cooperation isn't in you." Raven begins walking away, very slowly, baiting Kioshi to get him to stop. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:33 AM "Wait." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:33 AM Raven stops, he doesn't turn to face Kioshi. "Yes?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:34 AM "What is something better?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:35 AM "Well, if you don't feel like living among other chimeras in a tropical paradise, we could put you to use, send you to Ravenhold in a month's time, make a hero out of you." Raven says. "Of course, that's provided you plead guilty and accept the plea deal." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:36 AM "A hero..." Kioshi mutters to himself He looks Raven in the eye for the first time and nods slowly Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:36 AM "Are you saying you'd like that?" Raven asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:37 AM Kioshi nods again Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:40 AM Raven nods. "I'll make some calls then. Your court-appointed lawyer will be here within the hour to discuss your options. You should see a judge for your plea hearing by morning." Raven takes a step forward but then stops. "Before I go, what's your name, kid?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:41 AM "... Kioshi." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:42 AM "I'll see you at the hearing, Kioshi." Raven says before leaving. Category:Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay